garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Odie
Where's Odie is an episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield searches for Odie, who is in a cabin out of town, taken in by a lonely blind man who believes he is his long-lost dog named Spot. Plot Garfield is watching Odie chasing a squirrel, who is taunting the dog in every way, and while Garfield went to lunch, Odie continues to chases the squirrel. Back home, at dusk, Jon worries about Odie being missing for so long. at a forest, where Odie lost track of the squirrel, he comes across a cabin, and encounters an old man, who thinks Odie is his previous dog, Spot. The next morning, after Odie was missing for almost 24 hours, Jon takes matters and informs Garfield that he'll post missing posters all over town. Garfield then decides to help search, but turns to Lucky, Myron, and Harry. The three decline, but Garfield tells them that They're supporting characters, and Garfield says if they don't help, they won't be on the show anymore. The three cats relent. And while Garfield has lunch, the three cats fan out and ask around while Jon places missing posters. Lucky asks Rottweiler, and responds that he hasn't seen Odie, right before he mauls Lucky. Harry asks another cat in a trash bin, but shook His head. as Jon places missing posters He earns the wrath of a construction worker, when Jon placed posters all over a bulldozer. The three cats tell Garfield that no one has seen Odie anywhere. Which makes Garfield to go into his persona of Det. Garfield. back at the cabin, somewhere in the forest, The old man relieved that his dog returned, he said that he doesn't see well, but hopes that Spot will stay with the old man, Odie complies with staying with the old man. Back at Garfield's house, while Lucky complimented Garfield's house, Garfield uses the computer and informs the other cats that the city has closed-circuit video cameras all over the streets to catch any drivers running red lights as he hacks into the city's computer to find out where Odie went. And as Garfield and the others went on to locate Odie, Lucky was enthralled with Garfield's house, and wonders why anyone would never run away from a nice home like Garfield's. Making Garfield realize that Lucky never had a home of his own. At the park, Garfield uses slobber-detector solution to find Odie's saliva trail, which leads to a fence, and on the other side of the fence, he locates a hair from a red squirrel. as Garfield was about to ask a sheep if he saw Odie, Harry remarks that sheep are dumb, and only go "baa". The sheep, offended by the remark, tells the cats that Odie went into the forest as the cats go there. Inside the forest, Lucky informs that he used to live under some of the trees and that an old man lives in a cabin. Which the cats head there. Back at the cabin, just as Odie was about to leave, the old man falls down, making Odie come to get him up but is unsuccessful. Garfield and the others hear Odie's barking and make their way to the cabin, Garfield was thrilled to see Odie again, and he and the others help Odie get the old man on his feet. The old man was grateful for getting him up. Garfield explained that Odie is conflicted between returning home and being with the old man to replace Spot. Harry and Myron leave the cabin, claiming that it's not their problem. as Garfield thinks about how to help the old man, he asks Lucky if he can bark like a dog after asking if he ever wanted a home. Lucky barks perfectly, and Garfield congratulates Lucky to replace Spot. As Garfield and Odie bid farewell, Lucky was content with being praised by the old man. As Garfield and Odie return home, they encounter the squirrel again and Odie chases after the squirrel as Garfield returns home. Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Lucky *Harry *Myron *Old Man Minor Characters *Squirrel *Sheep *Rottweiler *Vito Trivia Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes